The Memory (Part 1)
Plot The Wattersons, Peterssons and Nuttles are telling important events from their lives. Transcript (Episode starts in to the Wattersons' house) Gumball: So, what are we all doing here? Nicole: Your father, uncle, aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Nuttels and I decided that we'll spend all this time together and share some memories to you. Robin: So, we're gonna tell you kids how we meet when we was like 13 years old. Mabel: Wait! So you said that you knew EACH OTHERS AT 13?! But, Martha, Cobby and me also did met before Gumball knew I was his elder sister, how come that's possible? Richard: Of course! We were best friends! And we even had a gang, like you. Darwin: But I thought that you and Mom have meet each others more younger! Nicole: Yes, we did, but we didn't know much about each others at first, I've just stand up for him. But let us tell you. First Flashback: Nicole and Richard (flashback, 13 year old running in the park) 13 year old Richard: Time for the Cottontail Cavalier! (laughs and climbs up to a tree ) Wait, how am I supposed to come down from there?! (hears sobs) Huh? (looks down and sees 13 year old Nicole crying) 13 year old Nicole: (sobbing and cover her eyes) 13 year old Richard: (hangs upside down from the tree) Hello! 13 year old Nicole: (sees Richard and screams) 13 year old Richard: (falls down from the tree and screams) AAAAAH! (lands on the ground) Uuuuh... 13 year old Nicole: Oh, my! I'm so sorry! Are you OK? (picks Richard up) 13 year old Richard: (on his feet) Yeah, never mind this... So, what's your name? 13 year old Nicole: I'm.. Nicole Gribbers-Grande-Petersson. Yours? 13 year old Richard: I'm Richard! Richard Watterson! Wait a second.... Aren't you the girl who defended me to the others 13 year old Nicole: (gasps) It's you! 13 year old Richard: But why did you cried before? 13 year old Nicole: Lydia, a girl, said that I'll never get a boyfriend who cares about me and other mean stuff. Maybe she is right...(tears commes from her eyes on cheeks) 13 year old Richard: (lays his hand on her shoulder) It's not true. (Nicole looks up) You'll be proud of the way you are. I was very happy that you said once that I actully belived myself. (they both smiles) 13 year old Nicole: (sniffs) Thanks. Anyway, we've finally said about ourselves to each others now. Should we go to my home now? 13 year old Richard: I like how you're thinking! 13 year old Nicole: Come on! (runs away) 13 year old Richard: Time to use Cottontail Cavalier's Super Sonic Speed! (runs away) (at Peterssons' house, Robin was reading "James and the Giant Peach" when he heard Nicole coming and hides his book) 13 year old Nicole: Hi! 14 year old Robin: What's on? Wait, who is that pink thing which looks like a chubby bunny? 13 year old Nicole: (angry) Robin! It's my new friend! 14 year old Robin: Pfft, yeah, yeah, whatever. (continues reading his book) 13 year old Nicole: Don't mind him, he is always like that. Come on! (runs on the stairs, while holding Richard's hand) (in Nicole's room) 13 year old Richard: Wow, your room is so nice. 13 year old Nicole: Thanks. 13 year old Richard: Who's Lydia? 13 year old Nicole: Ah, she's the meanest girl in my class. She bullies everyone in school who is not rich, have no boyfriend or girlfriend and other like this stuff. 13 year old Richard: So, that's why you cried before? 13 year old Nicole: (nods) 13 year old Richard: Is her last name Dorroy? 13 year old Nicole: (in a sad tone) Yes... 13 year old Richard: I know her! Her dad's a good friend to my mom. They even said I'm gonna marry her. 13 year old Nicole: What? 13 year old Richard: He's a very influential businessman. He wants that everything to be on his liking. Lydia likes me a bit... I mean as friends, she founds me the perfect friend for her but there's a secret... (whispers to Nicole's ear) I don't like her so much. She gives me the "willies"! 13 year old Nicole: Really? But what will you do to avenge me? 13 year old Richard: I know! (whispers to Nicole's ear so the viewers can't hear his plan. She chuckles) (at the Dorroys' house) 13 year old Richard: (sneaks) When she opens the door, she's gonna get a huge stinkbomb! 13 year old Nicole: (sneaks) Probably in her butt! (they both chuckle, and Richard lays the stinkbomb on the doorstep and ring on the bell and they both hide) 13 year old Lydia: (opens the door) Huh? (the stinkbomb explodes and green gas is everywhere) EEEEEEEW!!!! MYYY EYEES!!! 13 year old Richard and Nicole: (runs away and laughing really hard) 13 year old Lydia: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, WHOEVER YOU ARE!!! YUUUUUUUCK!!! (scene changes into Nicole's room and they both laughing) 13 year old Richard: (laughs) She was like: "OH NO! I DID A HUGE STINKBOMB! MY DADDY'S GONNA KILL ME!" 13 year old Nicole: (laughs) And her dad would say: "HOW DARE YOU LET OUT THE WORLDS BIGGEST FART!? IT STINKS! YOU GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" (laughs) 13 year old Richard: (mocking Lydia) NOOOO!!! (laughs with Nicole) (Robin passes by the room and hears Richard and Nicole) 14 year old Robin: (thinking) What on earth is going on there? (Robin commes in Nicole's room and Richard and Nicole stop laughing) 14 year old Robin: OK, OK! What's goin' on here? 13 year old Nicole: Richard and I got a revenge on Lydia today! 14 year old Robin: That school bully who's always mean to you? (Nicole nods) Good for you! She've learned her lesson now. 13 year old Nicole: So, what are we're gonna do now? 14 year old Robin: How about going to "Magna Corlo's"? 13 year old Richard: Sure! I'm pretty hungry now. 14 year old Robin: Come on! Let's go! (flashback ends) Darwin: So, that's how you meet dad, huh? Nicole: Yes. Martha: (chuckles) That was pretty funny! Again, she was like (mocking Lydia) "It's so stupid to look at my face when I look myself, oh I don't care, I'm so dumb, I shave my hair with a hair dryer" Everyone: (laughs) Rayona: But what happened to Lydia? Richard: I'll tell you later. Agnes: Can I tell how me and Robin met? Anais, Cobby Jr. and Lilly: Yeah! (goes to Agnes) Agnes: OK, I tell you. This how it began... Second Flashback: Robin and Agnes (flashback, a 14 years old Robin is reading and sitting on a bench outside) 14 year old Robin: (thinking) Wow, that's a quite good book. (sees Lydia go to him and sighs) What do you want now? 13 year old Lydia: Well.. Hi there, nerdo! (takes Robin's book) Whoopsie! 14 year old Robin: Oy! Get it back! 13 year old Lydia: (looks at it and laughs) Well, well, well... Are you reading this piece of trash, huh? (laughs) 14 year old Robin: (takes the book from her) HEY! Everybody read it! You shouldn't care about what people are reading! 13 year old Lydia: Whatever.. See ya' later... Nerdo. (laughs and goes away) 14 year old Robin: (thinking) Stupid brat. (sees a young 13 year old Agnes) Huh? (shows a 13 years old Agnes, with long golden hair, pink, light blue and yellow long sleeved shirt, jeans skirt, blue hairband, long white socks, black tennis shoes and black glasses, holding a cage on her hand and Lydia comes to her) 13 year old Lydia: OK, loser! Where's my bird? 13 year old Agnes: Uum.... 13 year old Lydia: (sees that the bird is not in the cage looks angry at her) Did you FREED IT?! 13 year old Agnes: I-tt was b-better for it.. It w-wasn't really your bird at all... 13 year old Lydia: (goes to Agnes and holding up her) WHAT DID YOU SAY?! 13 year old Agnes: Um....Nothing... 13 year old Lydia: That's what I thought! (takes her down and Agnes falls on the ground) Now I must search for a new bird, thanks to you! By the way, you're never gonna get any friend in your life and you'll have just animals as friends! (laughs at her) 13 year old Agnes: (tears comes to her eyes) 14 year old Robin: (angry, goes to Lydia) How dare you talk to her in that way?! 13 year old Lydia: (turns around) What did you say?! 14 year old Robin: (angry, goes closer to Lydia) I said, how dare you talk to her in that way?! Leave her alone, right now! 13 year old Lydia: Whatever, you can take your girlfriend and go now. Ciao! (chuckles and goes away) 14 year old Robin: (growls angry) GRRRRRRR! 13 year old Agnes: (puts on her glasses) T-t-thank you...I-i didn't know w-what to do... 14 year old Robin: (calms down) You're welcome! Anyway, I know that girl. She is in my sister's class and she bullies everyone. So, what's your name? (reaches his hand to Agnes) 13 year old Agnes: (takes Robins hand) I'm Agnes Armstrong. What's yours? 14 year old Robin: (picks Agnes up) I'm Robin Petersson. So, what was going on with the bird Lydia talked about? 13 year old Agnes: It was actually a bird which I found, but then Lydia come and she took away from me. It was really mean to it, because it wasn't doing what she want it to do. Before this day, she want me to have care of it, because she had to go to her dad's job and I freed it. 14 year old Robin: Well, what did you've done was better for it. Some birds are wild animals and they need to live in the wildness. 13 year old Agnes: Thanks for advice. However, what can I do with Lydia? 14 year old Robin: Nothing. My sister and her friend revenged on Lydia a week ago. Anyway, do you wanna go to the park or something? 13 year old Agnes: Sure. I didn't planned anything special for today. (at the park) 14 year old Robin: (sitting on a bench with Agnes and sighs) Isn't beautiful here? 13 year old Agnes: Yes. I love this place. (sees something and gasps) Robin! look! (takes his hand and goes to a baby bunny in the bush) It's so cute! 14 year old Robin: You mustn't touch it, because it's wild. 13 year old Agnes: OK. 14 year old Robin: As we're talking about cute things... I wanted go to the park with you, because I wanna show you this. (takes her hand and he run to the forest) 13 year old Agnes: What are you doing?! 14 year old Robin: (while running) I'm gonna show you something. (stops running and shows her very beautiful place with flowers and a cherry tree and pink flowers falling down from it) 13 year old Agnes: (gasps) It's soo beautiful. 14 year old Robin: I always come here if I want to be alone or when I'm depressed or both. (Agnes stares at the cherry tree and looks at Robin) 13 year old Agnes: I love this place! Thanks for showing me. (hugs him and he hugs her while they are blushing) (flashback ends) Beckie: So, the place I often visit, was your place when they were younger? Robin: Yes, but you can still visit it. Barney: Now, it's my turn! I tell the story how I meet my wife. It started like this. Third flashback: Barney and Allison (flashback starts with a 13 years old Barney - who looked more slimmer than nowadays - running on the school's hallway. Miss Simian appears in the front of him) 13 years old Barney: Please, Miss Simian, don't send me to detention! I did nothing today! Miss Simian: Yes you did. You're almost late. Go in the classroom 'till I send you there! (Scene changes to Barney staying in his desk, alone, waiting for the start of the class.) Miss Simian: (bored) Well, kids, we have a new student... (Allison appears and wears circular glasses with black frames, a white top with long sleeves with red stripes on them, red skirt with white polka dots, and red flats. While Miss Simian is looking at her, white sparkles are shining around her) So, little pretty girl, where do you wanna stay? 13 years old Allison: Hmm... (thinking, image zooms to Barney) He might be a perfect mate! (stop thinking) Near to the boy with hat! (goes to the desk near by Barney's) 13 years old Barney: (awkward) Hi-i-i... 13 years old Allison: Hi! What's your name? 13 years old Barney: I'm-m Barnabas Bernandino Antoino Nuttels, but everyone calls me Barney! Yours? (gives his hand to her) 13 years old Allison: Allison Van Ooge-Mertens, but you can call me Ally too. (shakes Barney's hand) Nice to meet you. 13 years old Barney: You're so cute! And also nice... From what country are you coming? 13 years old Allison: I'm a genius too! I'm a exchange student from Denmark. 13 years old Barney: Are you from Denmark?!? 13 years old Allison: Not really. My mother is Danish and I spent my childhood in Denmark, but I was born in America. Your name sound like you've got Mexican relatives. 13 years old Barney: That's right. My mom's relatives from Mexico. Dad's ones are from Texas. 13 years old Allison: That explains your accent! (scene changes outside school, where Barney and Allison are waiting for their parents' car) 13 years old Allison: Oh, I forgot to ask you... Do you want to come at my home some day? 13 years old Barney: Yeah, but I dunno where do you live. 13 years old Allison: I live close by there. (takes a paper and a pen and writes something) Here's my address. 13 years old Barney: Oh. I can come to stay with you. My parents will believe I'm still at detention. (scene changes to Van Ooge-Mertens' house doorstep, where Allison turns the doorknob and opens the door. A portal appears in front of them) 13 years old Allison: Oh, this is common. My father is a ghostcatcher. His job is to catch ghosts and another stuff like this. He even have a team. (takes Barney's hand) Let's go in it! 13 years old Barney: Uh, this is kinda scary! Are you sure this is safe? 13 years old Allison: Of course, I go in just for fun! (they land on a graveyard with souls flying) Oh yeah, this is my favorite part. Dad also allows me to catch ghosts, it's so fun! (gives him a handy vacuum cleaner) 13 years old Barney: A vacuum? Why do I need a vacuum when there's no house? 13 years old Allison: Oh, you'll not clean, you'll catch. Survive the ghost world! 13 years old Barney: Pfft, yeah right. It's not like I'm afraid of them- (notices Allison is gone) And she's gone. (While walking into the graveyard, Barney nervously hugs the vacuum cleaner to find Allison) 13 years old Barney: (nervously) Ally, I know you're in there. Alright, alright! Fine! But only, if you- 13 years old Allison: (while wearing a monster mask) BOO! 13 years old Barney: AAH! 13 years old Allison: (laughs loudly) 13 years old Barney: (panting very hard) So....scary! (Then, they hear ghosts and they both hugged in fear but they let go and blushed) 13 years old Barney: (blushes) Um...Eh he he.. 13 years old Allison: There's one! (uses her vacuum cleaner and sucks in a ghost) Now, your turn! 13 years old Barney: OK, I'll try to do my best! (uses his vacuum cleaner and sucks in a ghost) Hey! It was actully kinda fun! 13 years old Allison: That's what I said! Come on! (they uses their vacuum cleaners and they suck in all the ghosts) We did it! 13 years old Barney: Let's go home. (later at Allison's home) 13 years old Barney: Well, that was fun, right All-(sees she is gone) Um.. Ally? Where are you? 13 years old Allison: (with the same monster mask as before( BOOH! 13 years old Barney: AAH! 13 years old Allison: (takes off the mask and laughs) 13 years old Barney: (pants, then smiles and laughs with her) (flashback ends) Barney: So, that's how I meet Ally. Caroline: Now, can you all tell us when you were a gang as 13 years old? Anais,Cobby Jr. and Lilly: (puppy eyes) Pleease?? Nicole: Sure, but first, I must find the album. Wait here a second. (goes away) Richard: What will we do in this time? Robin: We can play Go Fish! Cobby: Great idea, Mr. Petersson! Conny: Oh, no.. Please no! It's the most boring game EVER! Narrator: In the next part, they will tell how they started the gang in the first place and meet new friends. But only in the next part of The Memory! Goodbye! Trivia:Category:Fanfiction StoriesCategory:The Memory SagaCategory:Part 1 of fanficsCategory:Fanfics with multiple partsCategory:Fanfics with made-up characters when Richard hanged upside down from a tree, it was a refrence too " Spider-man ". when Richard said " Time to use Cottontail Cavalier's Super Sonic Speed! " it was a refrence too " Sonic the Hedgehog " and his speed.